veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archibald Asparagus
Archibald Asparagus is a British asparagus that acts in the VeggieTales series. He is classicly-educated and he acts mature. He often disagrees with Larry and dislikes his Silly Songs, but is usually the narrator who tells the title of the song. He once almost got rid of Silly Songs in'' "The End of Silliness?"'' Archibald is also known as Alfred, Larryboy's faithul butler. Like Junior, he speaks to the side of his mouth. He is also known as King Darius of Babylon, The Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo, and Commander of the Army. In'' "The Princess and the Popstar"'' Alfred gets the experience to lead a Silly Song, but instead he sings more of a classic song about powdered wigs. He also sings in'' "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo"'' and'' "Larry's High Silk Hat", dispite him not liking Silly Songs. Like Jimmy and Jerry, he tried to take over the show one time. Appearance Archibald is a tall green asparagus. He is mostly seen wearing a monocule and a red bowtie. He also has a long nose and speaks to the side of his mouth. Acting *Himself and King Darius in ''"Where's God When I'm Scared?" *Millionare in "Larry's Lagoon on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Mayor Of Fibber-O-Loo in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" *King Saul and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Veggietales Christmas Spectacular on ''The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Alfred in ''"Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself and Commander of the Army in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger' 'on "Madame Blueberry" *Archibald with Tan Hat and Jacket in "The End of Silliness" *Alfred Asparagus in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah Sing- Along Songs! And More! *Jonah(Character) and Twippo in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Arthur Hoillingshead in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Taintment!" *The Banker in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Arthur Hollingshead in "An Easter Carol" *Random Educator in "Sumo of the Opera" *Billboy Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Don Quixote and Prime Minster in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *George Muller and Asparagus Solider in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Aaron Asparagus in "Moe and the Big Exit" *The Wizard of Ha's in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Willory in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Arthur Hollingshead and Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Jonah and Audience Member in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" (picture) *Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Prescott E. Huddlecoat and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Astonishngs Wigs on "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself and Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Friar Cluck in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Mr.Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Alfred in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *King and James in''"The Unmerciful Servant" on "Lettuce Love One Another" '' *Narrator'' in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" on "The Little House That Stood" (not seen)'' *Archimedes in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself and Alister Cashberger in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Dr. Archibald Who in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Conductor in "Celery Night Fever" *Scottish King in "Banks of the Scottish a Ruined Castle" *Sir Robert Norramby in "King of the Quest" *Alfred in "Operation: P-I-E" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself and Ghost of Chirstmas Present in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Alfred in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Friar Cluck in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" Voice Actor *Phil Vischer Trivia *According to his voice actor (as well as VeggieTales creator) Phil Vischer, Alfred is his tribute to John Cleese of Monty Python fame. *He is sometimes known for boring other characters with his words and most people sometimes don't even know what he's saying. *He almost got rid of Silly Songs with Larry and almost would've been sent to Court. *He currently only has one villainous role and that's in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". *His monocle had no glass until "Dave and the Giant Pickle". The color of his monocle sometimes goes from bronze to silver *He along with Scallion are possibly the narrators of silly songs. *He always appears to be rich or in royalty since he has been king in Daniel and the Lions Den he also is a professor and rich owning building or working in castles or royalty a lot. *He is one of the few characters to Star in a VeggieTales movie along with Mr. Lunt, Larry, and Pa Grape. *Even though he is an asparagus like Jr. and his family, they're not related. *Originally when Jonah was in production, Archibald was almost not going to be Jonah because Phil Vischer thought he wasn't a main vegetable. But in the end, he fitted the role. Gallery Archibald Asparagus.jpg File:Archibald.png|Archibald in "Where God When I'm S-Scared?" Archibald Angles.jpg|Various views of Archibald's model as rendered in Maya. Commander.jpg|Archibald as Commander of the Army of the Lord in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Gene.jpg|Archibald in "His Cheeseburger on Madame Blueberry" Mr. Archie and Mrs. Lovey.jpg|Archibald in "The End of Silliness" Alfredvic.gif|Archibald Asparagus as Alfred in "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" Archie.jpg|Archibald Asparagus in Lyle And The Kindly Viking Jonah.png|Archibald as Jonah in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Pancho & Don.jpg|Archibald as Don Quixote in "Asparagus LaMancha on Sheerluck Holmes & The Golden Ruler" Alfred.jpg|Archibald as Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple ,and "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Aaron concept.jpg|Concept art for Archibald as Aaron in "Moe and the Big Exit" Prescott e huddlecoat.jpg|Archibald as Prescott E. Huddlecoat in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Gaspar.jpg|Archibald as Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" FriarCluck.png|Archibald as Friar Cluck in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Mr. Carrisford.jpg|Archibald as Mr. Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" veggie_tales___archibald_asparagus_views_by_kristinad121-d4ttu8l.png|Archibald "Archie" Asparagus's body views (base) Archie with a red neck bow.png|Archibald "Archie" Asparagus with a yellow sweater Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Supper Hero Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrows Category:Larry Boy Leggo Ego Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier